WH40K Canon Timeline of the Imperial Guard
This page covers details of the long and bloody history of the Astra Militarum, more commonly known as the Imperial Guard. Presented here are the different ages of history that covers the major events of the relentless defense of the Imperium by an army of countless courageous mens and womens accross the Galaxy. Many of this events are of great importance to the Imperium and the Astra Militarum as a all, meaning your Homebrews might be impacted by at least some of them. Otherwise, they make for great inspiration in writing your own deeds and campaigns for your own Regiments. Note : All the dates presented here are meant to be the most precise possible, but many of them were lost through History, or are even contradictory between many sources. The contributors of these archive have the best efforts to provide the best timeline possible. The Age of Rebirth : M31-M32. The Imperium rebirth from the cinders of the Horus Heresy. New doctrines, such as the Codex Astartes and the Tactica Imperium are finalised and applied in order to make any futur rebellion of similar scale impossible. Reunification : M32-M35. The Adeptus Terra starts the ambitious project of taking direct control of the Imperium's most important systems. In the front line of those conquest are the Adeptus Astartes and the huge armies of the Astra Militarum. During the progression, Astropathic chorus are installed on Armageddon, Bakka, Maccrage, and thousands other worlds. Standard Template Construct lost since centuries are rediscovered in the ruins of Cana and hinder the Imperium's Technological decline. The renegades of Chaos and Xenos are exterminated by the billions across the Galaxy and countless rebel systems are brought on their knees. The Age of Apostasy : M36-M38. Fanatism takes over reason and anarchy reigns supreme. The words of the Emperor is subverted by corrupted ideologists, and the strong attacks the weak like scavengers. The Decline : M38-M41. The armies of the Imperium are exhausted, on the verge of rupture after the Crusades of Redemption. Countless worlds falls to Xenos invasions, the insurections of Chaos and internal struggles. As entire systems falls into anarchy, the Mordian Iron Guard put stricts laws on its own solar system and eradicate nine Tzeentch Cults. The End Time : M41-... The darkness continues to devour the Galaxy, as ennemies from the outside as well as from the inside increase in number and power. Imperial tithes are increased and the ranks of the Astra Militarum grow more than ever. Numerous heroes rises from the masses and are forged in the crucible of War. The 13th Black Crusade. Abaddon the Despoiler launches his 13th Black Crusade, the most powerful and destructive of his campaigns, destined to break the Imperium. Once again, Cadia his the main target, but this time, the stake are beyond the simple fate of the planet. The Age of the Dark Imperium. The Galaxy is lacerated by countless Warpstorm. Tides of immaterial energies and nightmarish tornadoes emerges from the cataclysm and the Imperium's planets are separated from the light of the Astronomican. For the soldiers of the Astra Militarum engaged in many warzone, all hopes of reinforcements are lost while regiments in transits are cast in the middle of unknown space or consumed by the Warp. Even after the Noctis Aeterna, when the Astronomican returns, it cannot pierce through the Cicatrix Maledictum, the Great Rift that spreads from the Eye of Terror to the Hadex Anomaly. The planets and regiments of the Imperium Nihilus are isolated and can only count on themselves to avoid annihilation or corruption. Category:Imperial History Category:History